The present invention relates to a computer readable recording medium storing a printer driver program which is installed into a computer in order to use a printer.
As is well known, some kinds of printers having been on the market are each provided with a driver program for making the printer perform a printing operation and a monitor program for monitoring the operating state of the printer. Each of these programs is upgraded in its version at each program module constituting the program. Thus, each of the driver program and the monitor program for the printer is arranged (programmed) so as to be able to display the version information of the respective program modules of these programs.
However, in the existing driver program and monitor program, when a user wants to know various kinds of version information relating to the respective programs installed in a user's computer, the user is required to repeatedly input instructions by using a mouse etc. thereby to start the driver program to display the version information relating to the driver program and thereafter to start the monitor program to display the version information relating to the monitor program.